Could you wait with me?
by LSP Hana AT
Summary: Toushirou one day meets a mysterious beautiful girl with a sad frown on a rainy day."I'm waiting for someone whom I loved..He doesn't remember me.." He hears the girl say. HinamoriXHitsugaya HitsuHina


**Could you wait with me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

On the morning forecast it said the rain would come down quite much so it would be wise to have brought an umbrella. The rain had come down quite violently and indicated just as the morning news had said it rained. I was in fact happy that I brought the umbrella and didn't carry it around for nothing for the umbrella was quite huge. It probably was enough for three people at the same time.

Since, of the umbrella's large exterior the rain drops didn't splash although, it wasn't pleasant walking. I could feel my the soles of my shoes getting soaked.

There was not much to do so I decided to look about since there are so many umbrellas and the rain… I decided to myself to at last go home.

Then I spotted something from the corner of my eyes.

Holding a lovely flower decorated umbrella,

With a dismal face,

As if waiting for someone, just stood there solemnly.

Even though the face was smiling, the eyes,

Those pair of beautiful brown eyes looked so melancholy.

Without even knowing what I was doing I had wiped the slow tears falling freely from her cheeks on her face.

The girl looked startled, and I regained my composure.

She must have thought he was some sort of kidnapper or something of the sort.

I apologized to the girl and was about to leave.

I felt someone tugging on the hem of my sleeve and I turned around abruptly.

"…?"

I gazed at the girl with a questioned look on my face until the girl had finally loosened her grip I decided to head home. Although the girl tugged onto my sleeve once again.

"Excuse me, but may I ask why you are here standing in the rain alone?" I had decided to ask.

"…I..I am-"

"You are ?" I asked feeling so intrigued I interrupted by mistake.

"…I am waiting for someone. Could you wait with me?

"Who?"

"….The person whom I loved the most."

Past Tense?

Now I knew the person she was waiting for,

But.. A person she loved…? Not a person whom she loves?

"Do you know when the person whom you loved is coming?" I ask in a delicate voice.

"I don't know…."

"Huh? Why? Didn't the two promise to meet? I asked surprised.

The girl shook her head and gave him a questioned look and murmured sorry. I told her that I would wait with her since I had not much to do anyways. Then she smiled genuinely obviously ecstatic knowing a person would wait with her he thought.

"What's your name ?" I ask.

"Momo Hinamori"

"Really ? You have the same name as the person I have loved long ago. My friend Matsumoto told me."

"What's your name"

"Toushirou Hitsugaya."

"The person I am waiting for has the same name."

I gazed at Momo who was mumbling about a what a coincidence it was and I myself had just stood there and said 'Really ?' She smiled cheerlessly and nodded.

"The person I loved doesn't remember me…"

"How come ?" I asked curiously.

"I did it…"

"Huh??"

"I yelled at him… I told him to forget about me and I told him to despise me."

"Ah, that's how you got separated ?"

"Well I just disappeared, I went away."

I started to converse with her it was as if she was someone whom he had known from somewhere before.

"You know the person whom I liked.." I started to say to the girl. " I don't remember Momo at all. My friend just told me about her one day."

"Huh..?"

"This is so weird yet, amusing at the same time. Isn't it really such a coincidence having the same names and such ?It's like we knew each other from somewhere…" I said.

"…Toushirou…"

" Hmm..?

"I'm sorry ."

Her face was wet from the rain.

Tears had started to slither and flow down gently from the brown eyes of hers.

And, tears had emerged from my eyes as well.

"…Why..??" I ask.

"..You don't remember ?"

"Huh??"

"It turned out the way I wanted…But somehow it's sad…"

I had started to cry. The tears had fallen rapidly down my eyes. I was pretty sure it wasn't the rain for I was holding my umbrella. The water from my eyes continued to fall and I had no clue why…

She wiped my tears away and had started to tell me about things that I didn't quite understand.

"I'm sorry, because of me-"

"…Ah.."

The rain continued to fall. I couldn't quite tell if it was gentle.. Or hard?

I continued to cry as the rain continued to fall.

She, Momo once again wiped my tears.

She brushed her lips against my own and I could taste her tears.

"I'm sorry, Toushirou. Please, be happy… And this time please… please remember me… I love you…"

She left after that… She disappeared through the crowd of people…

I continued to cry and I still didn't know why.

"_I love you ." _When I heard her say those words…I couldn't help but remember something…

In the end I felt empty. It felt as if I lost a piece of my soul…

The rain continued to fall …mocking my tears…


End file.
